falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gomorrah
|local map =Gomorrah main level loc map.jpg |leaders =Nero Big Sal Cachino (optionally) |merchants =Gomorrah cashier Gomorrah bartender |factions =Omertas |quests =Bye Bye Love For the Republic, Part 2 How Little We Know The House Always Wins The White Wash Wild Card: Side Bets Big Winner Big Winner, The Gomorrah |cell name =StripGomorrah (exterior) Gomorrah00 (Lw. lobby, Brimst.) Gomorrah01 (main level) Gomorrah02 (3rd floor) Gomorrah03 (suites) GomorrahPlaceholder (top floor) GomorrahCourtyard0 (courtyard) GomorrahJoanaRoom (Joana's rm) |refid = (exterior) (lw. lobby, Brimstone) (main level) (3rd floor) (suites) (top floor) (courtyard) (Joana's room) }} "Serenity / Dream Town" '''Gomorrah' is a casino on the New Vegas Strip. It is a favorite of NCR troopers, who often gather in large numbers outside. The casino is managed by the Omertas, one of the Three Families working under the oversight of Mr. House in 2281. Background Where other casinos may appeal to patrons seeking a refined atmosphere, Gomorrah does not put on false pretenses and embraces the themes of vice, prolific in Vegas. Attractions of the casino include prostitution, alcohol, chems, and gambling. The casino’s entire theme revolves around excessive debauchery. Gomorrah is the only casino to be ghoul friendly, even having ghoul bartenders & prostitutes, as well as offering services to ghouls. Layout There are four main areas of the casino, including the main level, lower level, courtyard, and suites level. Main level Lobby and casino Just inside the lobby entrance is the casino floor, with casino games in the middle and the bank to the left for exchanging money. In the back left is the entrance to the Brimstone lounge. In the back right is the main elevator. The elevators go down to the lower lobby, or up to the suites level. Going to the suites level requires picking a Very Hard lock (or obtaining a Zoara Club key). Brimstone This club features a bar and dancers. Cachino, a member of the Omertas and integral part of the How Little We Know quest, can usually be found in the Brimstone main level during normal business hours. At night he returns to his room on the suites level. Zoara Club This small VIP lounge overlooks the main Brimstone club. It contains a few pool tables, another bar, and the private offices of the head of the Omertas, Nero, and his right-hand man, Big Sal. The doors to both offices are secured with a Very Hard lock. Nero and Big Sal can also be found in the hallway behind the Zoara Club. Courtyard This open-air courtyard has a variety of tents where customers can purchase the companionship of prostitutes who circulate the area in skimpy outfits, soliciting their services. Lower level This level contains a maze of rooms and corridors, including: * The Lower Brimstone stage and bar, containing more dancers and prostitutes, including male, female, and ghoul. * The Brimstone party rooms. A man named Troike can be found here, who is central to the How Little We Know quest. * The weapons storage room. The door to this room has a Very Hard lock, but a key can be obtained from Troike. Suites level This level contains four suites and two storage rooms: * Clanden's suite (unlocked) in the south corner of the map. * Nero's suite in the north corner behind a Hard Lock. * Big Sal's suite in the west corner behind a Hard Lock. * Cachino's suite in the east corner behind a Hard Lock. A key to this suite can be obtained from the receptionist in the lobby during the How Little We Know quest. * Storage closet with an Easy Lock containing miscellaneous loot. * Clanden's secret filming room behind a Very Hard Lock in the southwest corner near Big Sal's room, containing a dead prostitute and miscellaneous evidence of Clanden's sideline in snuff films. A key to this room can be found on Clanden or in the safe in his bedroom. With a Medicine skill of 35, the player character can examine the corpse and determine that she was tortured for several hours before being murdered. There are Omerta thugs hanging around in most of the hallways. With judicious sneaking, however, all doors can be unlocked without much risk of detection. Clanden will not mind the player character entering his room and talking to him, but if Nero, Big Sal, or Cachino are in their respective suites when the player character enters, they will turn hostile. This is circumvented if the player character has already completed the How Little We Know quest in their favor. Gambling ; Games * Gomorrah offers Blackjack, Roulette, and Slots. * Gomorrah pays 3:2 on blackjack, and the dealer must hit soft 17s. ; Rewards and Ban As the player character earns poker chips, the casino offers increasing comps and gifts: * 2,250+ chips = 2x brahmin steak * 4,500+ chips = Mentats, Jet and 2x wine * 6,750+ chips = Combat armor, reinforced (not at full repair, valued at 5720) After the player character earns 9,000+ chips, they are permanently banned from playing games in the casino. They can still use its other functions, such as the restaurant and cashing out their chips, but they cannot win any more money. If the player character breaks the house limit before being given any comps (i.e., by winning an unusually large amount in one game), they will not receive any comps that they missed. Notable loot * Guns and Bullets - In Big Sal's office in the Zoara Club above Brimstone, on a bookshelf. The door has a Very Hard lock. Alternatively, the office key can be obtained from Big Sal or Nero, or entry can be gained during the How Little We Know quest. Related quests Notes * The background music is Serenity, which was originally used for Modoc in Fallout 2. * As with any Strip casino, Gomorrah requires the player character to surrender weapons upon entry. Certain holdout weapons can be brought into the casino by choosing the option beginning with ''. If the player character's Sneak skill is 50 or above, this option includes additional weapons. * Joana and Dazzle are the only prostitutes at the Gomorrah whose "services" can be purchased by the player character. * The cashier, like all other Strip cashiers, does not respawn when killed, making it impossible to cash in chips or buy new ones. * The Omertas refer to Mr. House as "the Overboss" and "Not-At-Home." * There are male, female, and ghoul strippers throughout the casino. * The bar in the casino and that of the Brimstone club downstairs share the same inventory and number of caps available. * If the player character listens closely within the suites level, they can hear male or female voices shouting in pain, presumably from the filming room. Music The piped-in music used in the lobby and club areas consists of the following tracks: * "Blues For You" * "Jazz Blues" * "Jazz Club Blues" * "Joe Cool" * "Sleepy Town Blues" * "Slow Sax" Appearances Gomorrah appears only in ''Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Gomorrah is similar in style to real world locations Sahara Las Vegas and the former Dunes Hotel & Casino on the Las Vegas Strip. * Gomorrah's name is a reference to the biblical town of vice, Gomorrah. Along with the town Sodom, they were destroyed in fire from the sky because of their wickedness. Some parts of the building are references to that story as well, such as the fire and brimstone signs. Cachino also makes a crude reference to the story of Lot's wife being turned into a pillar of salt as they fled Sodom. * The Wild Wasteland credits mention the development errors that occurred because of the name's apparently difficult spelling, prompting a potential name change to "Sodom." * A third floor to the Gomorrah exists within the game, fully functional but deliberately made inaccessible, owing to the casino already being "difficult to navigate" as is.Joshua E. Sawyer at formspring.me Bugs * When entering the casino, any companion's weapons will be removed from their inventory and will not be returned after leaving, even if they are told to wait outside. Since this does not affect the player character's weapons, taking companion's weapons from them before entering and giving them back after leaving should circumvent the issue. ** If companions are dismissed to the Lucky 38 before entering, exiting the casino can result in their weapons disappearing from their inventory. * (Patched - 1.01 (US)) In the lower lobby, when entering from the elevator to Gomorrah Lower Lobby next to the bar, black streaks of pixels appear when looking from northeast to east to southeast. The pixels can also be seen when walking up the stairs towards the main elevators. * Sometimes when activating a slot machine, the HUD will appear for it, but not the image of the slot machine itself. It is still completely playable, including sounds — but even after saving and reloading, the bug persists. * If a female prostitute's legs are dismembered, there is a chance that their boots remain intact, leaving an empty space in between the boots and the gore. * Having Boone as a companion can cause a glitch, after placing the thermite on the crates and activating the switch, he will have no face, just eyeballs, teeth and any head items equipped after the explosion. This can continue for a long time, and eventually stops at random. * Sometimes, admittance to the casino is only permitted when absolutely no weapons are in the player character's inventory. * If playing the quest Bye Bye Love, after the player character's weapons have been checked, everyone in Gomorrah turns hostile toward the player character, even if they agreed to disarm or keep a holdout weapon. * Occasionally, all characters involved with Gomorrah will become hostile to the Courier if detected for over 2 seconds. This is permanent after the first occurrence unless loading an earlier save. If this is impossible, all quests requiring entrance to Gomorrah can be completed with either a high Sneak skill, or excessive Stealth Boys, and toggling Sneak mode immediately before and after interacting with a character. Picking the locks to restricted areas seems to trigger it, even if undetected. * Entering from the Strip to Gomorrah through the main entrance will not create an autosave, unlike most other places. However, an autosave occurs when exiting from Gomorrah to the Strip. * Punching a gambler in Gomorrah will cause surrounding staff to become hostile with the gambler. * Occasionally, the doorman will run up to the player character to ask them to give up their weapons on other parts of the Strip. Telling the doorman "Never mind, I'll just be going now" will cause the player character to be teleported outside the doors of the Gomorrah. The only known way to fix this is to become hostile with the doorman. * Sometimes, the dead prostitute appears alive, walking around the room normally found in and the surrounding hallways. When initiating a conversation, the screen opens as if she was dead, prompting an examination of the body. * Refusing to give up weapons on the first visit to the casino causes the doorman to refuse entry as normal. However, on re-entry, the doorman's prompt will not occur and the game will freeze. ** One possible fix to this is after getting the quest from Carlitos was to bring Joana out by using command PRID 00112471 moveto player. After doing this, talk to Joana and then follow her into Gomorrah. This causes the greet script to fire correctly with the doorman. ** Another fix is to enter 'enableplayercontrols' in the console, which will restore the ability to move freely. Gallery Gomorrah day time.png|Gomorrah at sunset Big Winner Gomorrah.jpg|The casino FNV-CE-PlayingCard-Gomorrah.png|Gomorrah playing card FNV-CE-PokerChip-Gomorrah.png|Gomorrah poker chip replica from the Collector's edition GomorrahNew1.png|A newspaper article about the Gomorrah GomorrahNew2.png GomorrahAd.png|Gomorrah advertising Gomorrah_intro.png|Gomorrah in the introduction scene Neros_room.jpg|Nero's room Big_Sals_room.jpg|Big Sal's room Cachinos_room.jpg|Cachino's room Clandens_room.jpg|Clanden's room Gomorrah_3rd_Floor01.jpg|Gomorrah 3rd floor Joanas_room.jpg|Joana's room Gomorrah_3rd_Floor05.jpg|Gomorrah floor 5 hookers.png|Hookers dancing outside Gomorrah FNV JoeSanabria Gomorrah CA1.jpg|Concept art by Joe Sanabria References Category:Gomorrah Category:New Vegas Strip Category:New Vegas de:Gomorrah es:Gomorrah pl:Gomorra ru:Гоморра uk:Гоморра zh:Gomorrah